Strange Connection
by ecyoj06
Summary: Naru found his family life being a little complicated.  His two sons are starting to exhibit abilities he's praying to be out completely or at least latent, but things don't go the way he always wanted.  My first chapter fic.
1. prologue

**Strange Connection**

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt.

A/N: this is for MimoriFanForever, thanks for the review. And of course I would like to say thanks to all of those people who managed to read my fics. Thank you for all the reviews and I would like you to know I appreciate it really. I'm trying to write chapter fics, hope it went well.

PROLOGUE

It is a calming day, the sky is clear and the breeze is just right, at least that was what Eugene thought when he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Stop that you're blocking the way." Seiichi scowled as his younger brother. "You look like an idiot standing like that in the middle of grounds."

"I was just appreciating nature." Eugene said before opening his dark blue eyes. He stared at the clear blue sky before focusing his gazed to a boy who is now seated on one of the swings, swinging a little with a book on his hand. The boy had the same ebony colored hair, pale colored skin, although much better than that of their father's, a distinct face and a deep dark blue eyes. It is transfixing to know that the only distinctive feature they actually have is their disposition.

Eugene walked towards his brother and settled himself beside his brother. "Neh, Seiichi…" Eugene help himself swing, he waited for his brother to acknowledge him. It took more than 5 minutes before he let him had his cue. "Why is it you don't smile often?"

The younger kid saw how his brother frowned because of his question. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

Eugene smiled a little when he noticed the irritation on his brother's voice. "You see, you never laugh or smile to anybody. Dad could only see you smile once in a blue moon and that is when you're discussing something trivial and you actually made him think for a long time before answering you. I don't understand why you smile at mom when she already turned her back at you. You even said your good nights to her when she already turned our lights off and had closed the door." Eugene shifted his gaze to a huge tree before looking back at him.

He is not surprise to see his brother's eyes fixed on his book. Others think that it fascinates him more but he knows better. He just uses those books to cover his face while he's analyzing every single thing there is around him, although he did understand the entire book afterwards but he knows when his brother is actually into reading the material or not, the time until he finished it is the clue but nobody seems to recognize it but him, even his father doesn't seem to notice it either, but he does. "Seiichi, why do you bother doing simple things when you deny it afterwards?"

"I don't understand what you're blabbering about." His brother said before turning a page. "Make yourself useful instead of wasting time asking stupid things."

"You never used your cold tone to me even once." Eugene added. "You tried but you never really got the hang of it, but when you talk to others, you treat them like they don't exist."

Eugene watched his brother intently. He knows he's listening his eyes tells him so but he is just too stubborn to let him know that. "I just want you to be happy you know. I don't want you to be left alone. I'm not going to be with you forever… after a hundred years most of the people will die, leaving a few behind."

Seiichi pondered his brother's words. He is not the type of person who would talk to him about death like it was just eating a bowl of rice and drinking a carton of milk. Seiichi was in a deep thought when he heard him added something to his sentiments. "I can't promise something I don't hold in my palms but I am sure that I wouldn't like it if I left you behind with few people that I know you won't get to be friends with. You'll be sad without me and I don't want that."

Eugene stood up and laid his hands in front of his brother. "Let's go." He's brother looked at him weighing whether to take it or not. Seiichi reached out his hand to Eugene and let him guide him back to the class room. He looked at his brothers back facing him before giving a sly grin. "I know you're smiling at me right now and I know you're listening to my stupid blabbering like you called it…" Seiichi retreated his smile back and is replaced by questioning frown. "The bell rang and you didn't hear it, although it was so loud that it runs throughout the school. You're too focused to me." Eugene told his older brother smiling as if seeing his frown on his face.


	2. Chapter one

**Strange Connection**

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt.

**Chapter 0ne**

Seiichi got up and brought his plate with him. His mother cooked a delicious dinner for them but he is so irritated to even taste the food. It's a pity that a scrumptious meal didn't even taste anything.

"Seiichi…" Seiichi let out a small sigh before facing his mother. He looked up at her with his usual expressionless face. He doesn't want to upset her any further. "Is anything wrong honey?"

"No, mom." He said before going over to his mother's side of the table to gather the plates for her. "I'll wash them for you mom, you could go."

"But sweetie…" Mai stood up and tried to go to the sink where her 7 year old son is already starting to wash the dishes. "I have to do that, you might have an assignment."

"I finished them already and I'm fine." He said still trying to hide something underneath his cold voice.

"All right dear." His mother walks towards him and kissed his cheeks. "I'll just go ahead then." Seiichi could sense that his mother is still where she stands and he refused to look back. "Eugene might be up already, I'll see him for a while, okay?"

He didn't answer. He could hear the kitchen door closed and then he let out a sigh. _That baka! Who would do that stupid thing on the first place?_ Seiichi mumbled to himself. He kept his thoughts wonder a little further recalling today's incident and before he knew it he's already done with the dishes.

Seiichi walked out of the kitchen and passed several rooms before he reached the living room. He debated to himself if he will go up and see how his brother is doing or stay here and sulk by himself. He just can't help to feel the irritation is getting stronger and it didn't add up to his fowl mood that his father didn't come home for dinner. 'That stupid father, making my mother worries by her self.'

He settled at the nearest couch and grabbed a copy of a Latin book. Its Eugene's favorite. He could still recall his smiling face to him when he said that poetry's are sentiments of the heart and food of the soul. He almost scowled upon realizing what he told his brother.

_"The heart doesn't have sentiments, your brain does." Seiichi told his brother nonchalantly. "You're not stupid not to know that it is your hypothalamus that is reflecting with sudden hormonal changes making human moods or as you call it emotions. Your heart constrict or beat faster making you think that it is your heart feeling all those and besides your soul doesn't eat."_

_"You're such an idiot scientist, you know that." Eugene told him before sitting next to him. "For someone so smart, you're definitely dense. Human beings have emotions whether they are directed by your brain or felt by your heart, the point is human life co-exist with human emotions."_

_Seiichi looked at ceiling exasperated by his brother's overly romantic antics. "You should stay away from those cafeteria people at dad's office; you're starting to capture their idiocy."_

_"You should be around people more…" Eugene stood up before beaming at him. "You would start to discover a bigger world than science."_

_"I don't need a world full of idiots."_

_"I don't want my brother trap on the solar system if there is the galaxy to go to." Seiichi looked agape at his brothers parting words before he runs towards the music room. "Besides how could you even explore the universe if you're stuck in your little asteroid called science?" Seiichi could see how amused his brother is while looking at his face. He swore that he saw those eyes twinkled before he bid him good night. "Oyasumi nasai idiot scientist!"_

Seiichi unconsciously opened his brother's book. He scanned the words scripted in Latin and translated it in his head. The words keep running on his mind, he can't believe his brother is reading such as these. Every word in the book builds a tight pit on his stomach. It is full of uncertainties and exploration, the book is full of love yet full of hate. It is the reality of life. It is the cruel statement of life but what caught his attention is the highlighted part where in it states that a person could not live life to its uttermost satisfaction but to the extent of your own wondrous existence.

Seiichi was too absorbed to the book that he doesn't recognize someone entering the house. The figure got lose to him. He was watching his childish face with amusement. Seiichi never noticed that the said figure had been there until it settled himself in front of him. "I don't know you read those books."

"I don't." He said coldly. "If you want to eat, I'll go get mom."

"That is your brother's book, am I right?" Seiichi stared at the pair of eyes similar to his. He didn't bother to speak. "What happened? Why are you upset?"

"I am not upset." Seiichi stood up to go to his room. "You're hallucinating."

"I know you're upset." Seiichi heard his father called out but he doesn't care. He just doesn't care, his thoughts are on the words he just read and the fascination his brother have with those. _That fool is pondering about death? Is he planning to leave us with stomach cramps?_

Mai gasped when he saw something on the corner of the room. She holds on her sleeping child's hand. She had a feeling that she's not sleeping or imagining things. She was just sure that it is actually there. She felt like she's choking in the inside since she's not even trying to breathe, she's afraid that it would cause her big when the door opened a book is thrown to the figure before it vanished.

"Mom…" A distinct voice filled the entire room causing her to breathe. "Are you okay? Is Eugene okay?"

"I'm fine…" Mai said in between her breathing. She can't believe she saw that thing. "Wait, did you throw that book?" Mai asked her son who is now collecting the book. She watched as his son stared at the book as if it was the oddest thing in the entire planet. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Seiichi looked at his mother before shaking his head sideways. "Nothing mom." He said with a look that is exactly like his father's when they are on the case. Mai gasped with the idea of it. _It can't be. He saw that thing. _"It is just the book is actually covered with thin sheet of ice."


	3. chapter two

DISCLAIMER: i don't own ghost hunt, i wanted to so that i could make a second season for the anime but hell, that's life. So let's just be satisfied by entertaining our imaginations.

A/N: thank you for reading my fics ( if you reached this part of the story, then that means that you actually read it. hehehe) I know now that it is indeed hard to work on chapter fics... i can't sit and type away til it ends, my head gets messy and a messy head means a so so chapter, so this fic might take a while than i expected it. I'll still try to do OneShot's while i do this. Please do review my fics so that i would know if i'm starting to point in any direction regarding this fic. :)

**Chapter Two**

Seiichi watched as five pairs of eyes glanced at each other. He tried to calm him self and keep his control intact but the glaring indication of the look those eyes are sending each other is too obvious that he just can't keep still. "Dad…" Seiichi looked up at his father and fixed his eyes to his father's own pair of deep dark blue eyes. "Do I really have to be around these stupid people."

"Tsk…" Bou-san chuckled when the tiny boy spoke. "I always knew you would say that." Bou-san tried to reach for his head but even before he's half way to do it, the kid's eyes glared at him sending a message such as 'don't you ever try to do that.' "Heh, you really are your father's child."

"But I still don't understand." Ayako exclaimed looking at her narcissist boss and his kid. "How could he just pass out."

"You're not listening are you…" Seiichi sighed before continuing his retorts. "It can't be helped considering how poor your brains are."

"You…." Ayako's veins are popping out.

"Ayako get a hold of your self." John tried to restrain the self-proclaimed miko who is now engage to the ex-monk. "He's a 7 year old kid."

"You'll get to jail for laying a finger on him and you could not bail yourself out by saying the kid is so self-absorbed that is why you beat him." Masako warned the miko while hiding her own smirk on his kimono sleeves. "Besides I doubt it if you could even touch him, not to mention Lin-san and Naru would definitely take you for it."

"So after running from you…" Yasuhara entered the room with a tray full of cups of teas and a glass of milk. "You immediately followed because it is not him to do such thing."

Seiichi nodded, at least he consider the college student a human. "Hmm… I run after him and then after passing two blocks I found him lying in the pavement unconscious."

"What did your mom say about you guys leaving the school premises without permission?" Ayako asked after sipping her own tea.

"Well, you see my mom is not stupid like you to see it fitting to reprimand me about our actions right after finding out that her younger son fainted." Seiichi said while taking his glass of milk. "She will not growl at me like you might do since I could sense you had a twisted idea of priority."

Bou-san couldn't help but chuckle after hearing Mai's elder son's remarks. _He is no mistakenly Naru-bou's. It is just a pity this kid didn't get a thing from Mai but at least Eugene get it all, well not all but still…_Bou-san's voice trailed off when he heard Mai's voice coming out of Naru's office.

"Mai?" Naru stood up and went to his office with his child following him. Bou-san caught a glimpse of emotion coming from the little brat. _He's just like Naru, softens for Mai, neh._

"He twitched then he let out a sound." Mai said while looking at Naru's eyes. Naru could pay a million bucks just to make sure he would never see his wife looking so startled.

"What did he say?" Naru asked before sitting next to his son.

"He just said 'stop.'" Naru looked at Lin who immediately took a good position to check on his boss' son. If something bad happens to him, he can surely say that he's a dead man on Madoka's hands. The girl is currently in England helping out to a case Naru's parents are into at the moment. "Lin-san?"

"I can't figure it out so clearly but Naru…" Naru stared at his assistant. Seiichi saw how his father's jaw clenched after looking at his assistant so intently that he swears they are communicating with eyes to hide something from his mom.

"Mom…" Seiichi almost cursed out loud when he stared at his mother's sad eyes. _You better wake up now Eugene or you'll be sorry for making mom so sad this long._ He thought. "I want a glass of milk. Could you get one for me."

"But Seiichi, you could asked the others get you those." Mai sounded pleading to his elder son. Naru could see a glint of light on his son's eyes, it is as if he's trying to control himself not to yield to his mother's eyes. "But I don't want idiots fetching my foods, they might contaminate it."

Mai examined his elder son, trying to find out what he's up to but he just wouldn't give anything away. She watched him staring at her completely blank except for that look that is saying that he's not going to ask her otherwise. Mai sighed due to lack of the ability to read her son but nevertheless she stood up. "Wakata. Stay here with your father and watch your brother for me, will you?"

Seiichi looked at his mother before nodding in agreement. "I bet you are hungry and you want me to buy you your favorite bento at the convenient store at the bus stop and you will not stop until I get you one." Seiichi just stared at his mother before agreeing. "(sigh) All right then. I know you're trying to keep something from me young man and you want to tell it to your father, but then even I don't want to leave I will go and keep my time." Seiichi nodded again. "Only promise me that this time you'll tell your father everything you and your brother are keeping, nothing will be left in the closet, understood Sean Seiichi Davis?"

Naru watched as his wife ordered something to his son. He could see that his son is trying to calculate something on his mind. The brat will indeed tell him something but he could see through his son's eyes that he will definitely not tell everything. As if Mai knew the same thing, she glared at his son so intense that Naru take a good look to see if this is indeed his wife. Mai never looked so upset and unsettled as this as far as he could remember. _It can't be helped. It is our sons who are involved anyway._

Naru and Lin waited patiently until the mother and son's glaring game ended, well it is a shock that Seiichi loose to his mother. 'That girl surely has her ways.' Lin thought while looking slightly amused seeing Seiichi lowered his gaze on the floor like an obedient child before saying 'I promise mom.'

"Good." Mai walked towards his son before hugging him. "The last thing I want is another son sleeping for ages. You know what I mean don't you."

"Yes mom." Seiichi said with a warm voice. Naru could only be so sure that when his mother went out of his office, the cold voice will return while talking to him. "I'm sorry for keeping things but as much as I want to talk to you about it…" Seiichi looked at his sleeping brother before settling his eyes to his mom. Naru could see that there is indeed warmth to it. 'Just like how his brother looked at his mother.' Naru wondered if Seiichi is imitating Eugene's eyes to help Mai settle her self and by the way Mai is looking at his son, he could say Seiichi's plan worked. "I think it is best for Eugene if I told dad and uncle Lin about it."

Lin winced after hearing the brat called him uncle Lin. It is Eugene who usually calls him uncle and Seiichi would call him Lin just like his father does. Lin's eyes burrowed while trying to figure out what the little kid is up to but when he took a look at Mai, he then understood. The kid cares for his mother so much that lowering his pride in front of him and his father is worth it. "Okay sweetie. I'll ask Bou-san to come with me so you will not worry while I'm gone."

"Okay." Seiichi went out to see his mother out before coming back to his father's office and shutting it close before locking it. "I know you guys are wanting to talk about something but you don't want to say it to her face."

"And by sending your mom away you think we'll discuss it with you around?" Naru stared at his son's eyes trying to intimidate him.

"If you don't want to tell me what's going on with my brother as to what Lin's point of view then I will not commend to my promise with my mother because it is only just fair." Seiichi said straightly at him.

"Do you think it's right to break your mother's trust just to get me tell you things?" Naru watched his son's eyes still fixed to his own. Lin on the other hand was taken a back by the way the kid talk to his father. He reminds him of Naru when he's still a kid.

"How about you Dad?" Seiichi looked at his father with equal intensity. He would not back down to this, he won't let his father and Lin hide anything about his brother's condition as much as he can help it. "Do you think it is right to hide things to your wife?"

"Your Mom, would do unnecessary action and think to much of it." Naru defensively said. "I don't need her panicking at the moment."

"I won't panicked." Naru watched as his son settle himself at the chair near the couch before glaring back at him. "I won't do unnecessary things and I won't think too much out from it, just the right things, though."

"You're seven years old." Naru said.

"Seven years old who could go to college and get a degree before he even turn 10 if I want to." Lin exhaled upon realizing that the two other people aside from the sleeping Eugene won't get anywhere and the time that they got before Mai went back will be just wasted if these glare fight and bite back will push through. 'how could Mai live with these guys under her roof.' Lin thought.

"Your brother is traveling in dreams." Naru and Seiichi both shot him a look that means differently. Naru's eyes tells him that he'll be dead if he continues and Seiichi's eyes is telling him that it is about time he spoke. "Naru the kid got something we need and he's your son. If he says he won't do something stupid about it, then at least let us trust him."

"But he's seven!" Naru snapped.

"And knows way better than a seven year old kid." Seiichi added. "And besides, I only want to confirm it."

"What?!" Naru exclaimed before settling down opposite to his kid. Lin watched as the kid's eyes travels going to his brother's face.

"Eugene told me that he will see things in his dreams." Seiichi fixed his eyes on Lin. "He would see people who are supposed to be dead. We know they are dead since we had taken a look of some of it. We knew some of their names since he could talk to them without taking a foot to the astral plane."

"Since when did he manage to experience this?" Naru asked his son more relax this time.

"Since we are three." Seiichi calmly stared at his father. "Before he thought it was just their imagination but then sometimes he would see people lurking around, walking passed us but when I looked around, nobody's there. So then, we decided to look for it, to investigate what it meant."

"That is when we started reading Dad's books. We studied paranormal and parapsychology. We also started to study different languages, we could only get psyched about it when they allowed us."

"Why do you have to study different languages?" Lin asked but of course he knows the answers.

"Well for one, Dad's books are not all in Japanese and English, some are in Latin, Spanish, French, German, Dutch… name it." Lin could only hold back his chuckles when the kid rolled his eyes. "Eugene and I divided the Languages and studied our parts then after that we would teach each other that is how managed it."

"What is the other reason?" Naru asked knowingly. "You had other reasons, right?"

"I don't." Seiichi honestly told them. "But he does." Seiichi said meaning his brother.

"What is his reason?" Lin started to search the sleeping child's eyes for something, he also checked his breathing.

"He said the people around us speak different languages, well some of them." Seiichi looked at the ceiling before averting his eyes away from it. "He mentioned that sometimes they would try to engage him in a conversation but then he couldn't understand them. He would just stay still not moving anything that might signify an agreement or disagreement, he said he felt like he's being asked for something that he doesn't understand and there's a feeling in him that tells him not to answer, so he wouldn't."

Mai is still unsettled. She knows Naru and Seiichi are trying to hide something from her and that is not helping her to be slightly relieved. True, it will help if her son would just speak up but then, not knowing what it is about made her restless. Bou-san and her was just around the corner before they reach the SPR office when she felt being dizzy and wobbly and before she could say something, her world turned black.


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter Three**

"Koko doko?" I looked around me only to see a vast space colored white. There is nothing around me that will contrast the said color. It feels like I am in a non-ending field but not of green but white. "Just where the hell am I?"

I tried to focus my thoughts to be able to remember how i got to be in this place, in this situation. "I remember buying Seiichi's favorite bento and then Bou-san and I was about to go to the office, then... then..." I still tried hard to skim through to my thoughts to be able to recall the things that went on with me. "Did i even manage to reach the office?" I asked myself while thinking but I can't remember. "This is one of those dreams...Gene?"

I looked around me trying to see that man who looked exactly like my husband. A man with the same dark blue eyes but constantly warm and consoling but he's nowhere near me. "Gene... I don't want to play hide and seek. I don't have time for that. You see, I have to attend to your nephew now and sleeping and dreaming at this crucial time is exactly not a good time." I protested with a hint of uttermost frustration. "Gene, please..."

I stood to where I am for another minute or so, waiting for my brother-in-law to show up. The pit of my stomach suddenly tightened, my hands suddenly become numb and my heart is starting to beat faster than normal. 'O-oh… this is not a good sign.' I thought. "Gene, this is not good… I think something is wrong. Can you…" but even before I could finished, a strong aghast of wind blew fast me knocking me down.

---

"Naru, if Eugene doesn't wake up for at least 6 hours now, we have to bring him to the hospital." Lin watched the ghost hunter sitting on a chair near his sleeping child and across his elder son. He couldn't help but notice the similarities that are evident on two figures with the oddest relationship.

Indeed, they can't be mistaken not related but then on a father and son scale, their relationship is odd in a sense that they care for each other so much but their way of showing it, is way distorted that people would think that Naru had a prodigal son and Seiichi had a cold-hearted father.

Even how many times these two got together, they never showed a hint of emotion towards each other, unless you count their constant test of intelligence and pride. These two just love pushing each other's buttons. Sometimes, he wonders how Mai, his young daughter-like friend, could live with these two aggressive men.

But then, Lin knew better. People might think that these two might not really like each other, but he knew way better. Naru might not show it. Seiichi might detests admitting it openly, but like the most important woman in their lives, he can see through it. Naru loves his son more than anything. He loves him so much that he tends to annoyingly protective of him, well, he can't blame him for it, the kid has tendencies of being unconscious of how pestering he might look like (or be ) to other people.

Naru knows how intelligent and mature ( or immature most of the times) his elder son is. The kid might not even be so aware of how he sometimes, or most of the time, he tended to make someone looked so ridiculous that Naru had to draw the line just to make the man back out before he could even lay a finger to his son. There are more than one circumstances that his older charge, the Davis' had made it his duty to look after the entire family now, pulled so many strings just to make sure that his son, Seiichi could live in a peaceful life even though it is his own son's doing why it could be so difficult.

Lin can remember when Naru went to office flabbergasted after hearing from his wife that his son just played poker in a poker tournament in a mall and actually won it. He told him that Mai and him left the boys for a while at the children's bookstore, the one with guards and nannies taking care and watching over them, but then when they returned the kid was already gone with his brother and a letter was found on their coats saying that they will just watch an idiotic game called poker. It was then they learned that the kids heard two of the guards talking about it and it caught their freaking interests.

Lin couldn't help but chuckle on his own, hiding the funny memory to his stoic façade, when Seiichi followed his flabbergasted father inside the office dropping a gold card telling him that he never thought that an idiotic card game could earn a five year old $50 million US dollars in god-damn one stool where he was seated in front of grown ups that happened to be businessmen around the globe. The look on Bou-san and Naru is priceless watching the young Davis walked out on them with a definite sense of pride and air.

Lin snapped out on his reverie when he saw the younger version of his ghost hunter charge got up and went out of the office. Naru followed his son's movements on the corner of his eyes with concern. He didn't bother to follow suit since the others' are still outside. He knows that Yasuhara tried to help him when he heard Seiichi said 'It's fine four eye college boy.'

Moments later, Seiichi entered the office carrying a tray with a cup of coffee, a cup of Naru's favorite tea and a glass of hot milk. He laid the tray on the coffee table and get his glass. Naru took his and sipped. Lin knows that this might seem a little effort by Seiichi since he could at least hand his father's tea cup to his father, but Lin knew better. The small gesture is too big for Naru and Seiichi since they are the same. The preparation of tea on Naru's preferences could be evident on how satisfied he looked like, it is seems like his wife prepared it.

This two people might do small evident and public gestures but then the true worth of each action could only be known by them. 'Two different people, but then, two similar once.' An odd statement but suits an odd pair of Father and son. "(sigh)… too similar." Lin murmured to himself.

---

Ever since she was a child her parents would usually bring her to parks, amusement centers, theme parks and arcades but then it is always the rides with whirls and suspensions she hated the most. She remembered when she was 7, his father let her ride a mini boat that sways and whirls, everyone loved it but she didn't.

When she got older, with no parents, an orphan, her friends would usually asked her to go with them and due to the lineage of companionship she will entertain them but then she never got over with the fact that she hates rides on parks like this. Even how many mickey mouse, daisy duck, little mermaid she saw, the feeling of stomach cramps, her abdomen tightening, and her heart stopping itself from beating against her will, will never be worth it.

And now, even how much she hates the feeling, she just can't get away from it. She could even say that her morning sickness when she's pregnant with the twins is way better than the feeling she's trying to endure.

"N-naru…" Mai could feel her eyes stinging due to her discomfort and she could do nothing but cry her husband's name. "D-damn it!" She curled up trying to suppress the pressure being emitted by her abdomen. Slowly, she could feel the heat being formed around her heart. "I can't do this…" Shallow, hard breaths, trembling body and non-stop cold perspiration is now evident and Mai knew that if she didn't manage to stabilize her self she will passed out.

When the wind blew and knock her out, she knew that it is not fatal. She just lost her footing but then as if on cue when she inhaled, a screaming pain throbbed her temples and a sickening feeling wrapped her. She doesn't know what happened but then, she seemed to loose her own feelings, all she could feel is random emotion. One moment she's in pain, then she's filled with sorrow, then disgust, then hatred and then sorrow and then vengeance. It just keeps on flooding her and her own body couldn't keep up. The emotions are not minor or slight sweeping feeling, they are strong, suffocating and demanding. It's eating her up. When the final straw of self preservation escaped along with her gasps, the pain started to be more vicious and uncontrollable turmoil keeps her company.

Mai tried to concentrate on her breathing like how Naru tells her whenever she gets her morning sickness. She could still remember that during her first trimester, her trips to their spacious bathroom, courtesy of her parents-in-law, got more frequent and hard that she will try her best to be so discreet so her husband would not be disturbed. A peaceful, child like sleeping form of his husband worth anything to her that suppressing her own remedies is more than tolerable. But then, even how little or discreet she gets, Naru would always follow her and comfort her. Giving her little advices, controlling her to be more stable and giving her little kisses on her shoulder and tiny hugs just to let her know he's there is more than satisfying than anything she craves for that day.

She tried to focus, remembering her husband's voice. "Slow, steady breathing." She recalled him telling her. "Concentrate on your breathing, forget the pain for a while, just breathe." Mai counted '1…2…3…1…2…3..' just like how Naru would do while hugging her and then just as how fast the turmoil came, it is the same as how memories of their journey together as expecting parents calmed her. "Very good Mai." She told herself.

Mai regained some control of herself even though the turmoil is still there, at least it is not suffocating her anymore. Occasional pricked on her temples and heart due to heart pains could be tolerated compared to her drowning like experience earlier. She steadied herself for quite a while before opening her eyes but then when she had used her sense of sight another shock brought her to her senses.

The field of white is gone. No trace of it, not even a single memory. She held her chest lightly when the feeling of sorrow started to grow eminent. A pain on her right temple started to emit force but she died it down. 'This is no time for energy sucking pains.' She told herself. 'Gene is not with me, he won't leave me alone if he could help it. I know he's trying but he just can't get through.'

Mai knew Gene is trying his best to get inside the mass of dreams and that made her feel better. This experience is not new to her anyway. They once got a case where in a girl got killed and a reliving dream sneaked into her and won't let Gene into it. That's an experience that didn't do any good to her, aside from the trauma of seeing and feeling of how the girl died, she woke up with bruises and bumps and that experience told her that this kind of dreams are deadly crucial and painful.

Mai is just collecting herself when she heard something. Following the sound, she navigated through the pitch black place. The sorrow is getting stronger and stronger while the sound is getting clearer and clearer. The pitch black gets lighter and lighter as the pain on her temples becoming more of a burden to her. And just as she was about to crumpled down due to sudden shiver she felt on her spine and excruciating pain she felt on her chest a door stand in front of her.

---

"Why do we have to bring my brother to the hospital, Lin." Seiichi asked the Chinese omyouji that pose as his uncle. He just got a good gulp of his hot milk that he brought with him along with Lin's coffee and his father's tea. He made sure that it is to his father's preferences. He could see fear and uncomfortable feeling staining his usually calm father when the diviner told his father about the hospital. He is still not sure of what the diviner is trying to imply to his father but then even how eager he is to know about it, he composed himself and decided to bring his father something that will sooth his nerves, and what else could it be other than his mother's tea and chocolate chips.

He decided to get his father something that he would feel relax after and that leads him getting out of the office as he headed to the kitchenette. 'Father would not like to eat anything unless mom force him to so the chocolate chips are out of the question and tea is the only choice.' Seiichi was so preoccupied to his thoughts of his father and didn't notice the pairs of eyes staring at him while trying to decipher his thoughts. But then, a cold façade and pair deep dark blue eyes like his father's is not that easy to be seen through. Intelligence may indeed play a little role but it is not enough if you want to read an Oliver Davis eyes, it requires talent and expertise and being a son of Oliver Davis might not be a good criteria to carry caution for the former high school student council president that is why the college guy decided to follow the 7 year old kid at the kitchen and get tid bits of information, and so he thought.

"Seiichi-san…" Yasuhara called him interfering with his thoughts. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Seiichi looked at the person whom he could only say has a head over his shoulders due to his ability to dig information that matches almost the diviners but then looking at him straight on his eyes right now even a piece of thin glass parted him and his object, he could already read the guys train of thoughts. Seiichi sigh to himself not believing the guy in front of him. 'I never thought that a few minutes to an hour of being present to the cafeteria guys could disintegrate this guys brain cells.' He told himself.

"So, Seiichi-san what do you need?" Yasuhara asked with his ever smiling face. He is somewhat convince that he could get something from the kid.

Seiichi turned his back to the college guy before answering. "Don't bother four eyed college boy. It's fine." He took his step towards the counter and stand on top of a stable chair. "You could not get what you want from me, I'm not that stupid to not to know what you're up to."

Yasuhara couldn't believe himself while watching his boss' son picking what he needs while waiting for the water to boil. "I'm just worried and I want to help." He told him not wanting to lose the bet between him and Ayako. The self proclaimed miko bet with him that the kid will see through him and he will not be able to get anything from the kiddo. Time past a little until he saw him finish maneuvering the things on the counter top, the little Naru is finished on preparing coffee, tea and hot milk, placing each on the tray.

He balanced the things to make it easier for him to carry the stuffs and when he's almost at his father's office he stop and utter his words to the college boy making it sure everyone on the lounge heard it. "Never try to trick me on giving information. I could get things I want from you but you will never get a single information from me." He walked towards the door opening it lightly. "It's fine four eye boy."

Seiichi watched as the college student eyed him with shocked before he decided to let out a sigh. 'I really should keep my mom away from them or else I would get a stupider mother by the time I get to be 10.' He thought to himself before closing his father's office.

"So Lin, care to elaborate?"

"You're brother would not stand to be in that realm for more than 24 hours and including the time when he passed out I concluded that is the only time remaining for him before his breathing hardens and his system started to collapse."

"But Lin…" Seiichi watched his father's jaw hardened. "If what my son told us is correct, he is not inexperience to suffer like that in 24 hours."

"Naru, your son Eugene, even how experience he is with encountering this sort of astrals, we have to consider that he is still a 7 year old kid." Seiichi watched Lin carefully. He could sense the distress on his tone while reasoning. He knows the omyouji hates to be on the negative side regarding on this mini argument with his father. "His brain might tolerate it, by what Seiichi said he's indeed capable on staying asleep for the next 4 days but you have to consider his body is not only composed of his brain."

"I understand." Seiichi told the Chinese that earned him a look from his father and his Chinese uncle. He tried to return their stare with calm face but the distraught image of his father almost snapped his temper nerves a little. "(sigh) I'm not stupid father." He started. "I understand what you mean with that look and I am assuring you that what ever technicalities Lin tried to conceal with his words his voice speak it all out."

He watched as the color drain a little on his uncle's face before retaining his gaze on his brother's sleeping form. "His body is not functioning and numb for almost a little under 18 hours and with the stress his brain is encountering even how capable he is, the building stress on fighting the urge to submerge deeper on his dream didn't help with regards to the almost occurring tension his heart is suffering and if for 24 hours he didn't get help with his troubles it will be a matter of another half a day before we declare game over for him."

'God I want to whack your freaking face while you're stupidly staying on that dream of yours. I hate it that Lin told me about the truth in a concealed way making me remember your little chit chat with me at the playground. If you don't want to leave me alone, then you must remember how to wake up, Idiot.' He said to his brother through his mind while explaining the complications his Chinese uncle who tried to fanthomized for his father.

The room was all quiet. It seems like the three of them that are awake on his father's office are all lost on their trains of thoughts and he didn't even bother to spare time just to formulate what these two older men are thinking. The silence is not deafening but then it is not a nice comrade as of the moment as well.

His frustrations are starting to build up when his father's phone started to inform his father that someone is trying to reach him. As he watched his father's expression over a simple phone call a lump was seemed to get stuck up on his throat and a mass started to build up on the pit of his stomach. 'Please not her.' He thought while clutching his shorts a little harder

When his father end the call, he watched him picked his brother's sleeping form on his arms before telling them what the call is all about. "We could skip the remaining hours before deciding about Eugene. We got another patient at the hospital, Bou-san called. He said Mai collapsed on the way back here." Seiichi heard the whole thing his father said and even though he is tailing his father with Lin behind him going to his father's car, he felt like the news about his mother's collapsing at a time like this didn't help him kept his sanity longer.


	5. chapter four

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: i would like to extend my exteme gratitude to my readers...**

**cmsice, lifeabitchto me, raijutei-no-babylon, mimorifanforever, aiel-chan and zeronightnaruli.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!!!!**

**------**

**Bou-san's POV**

If the U.S. has New York, then Japan has Tokyo where people are walking and living like time will never be enough for them. Just like the busy streets of those two cities, Shibuya is another place in Japan where you could see all types of people walking passed you like there is no tomorrow. Busy people on busy streets, different types of people, different types of emotional motivation, but then, even how many interesting people I may come across with I can't take my eyes off to the person walking beside me.

I've known her for more than 9 years. I've seen her grew up from a clumsy carefree girl to a wonderful woman, and whether these people believe it or not, she's a mother of 2 kids (not to mention a childish stubborn husband at times, especially when he gets strike by jealousy) with a look that is most likely be considered a bachelorette.

The first time I saw her was when I was invited to do a cleansing at an old building at a certain school where she graduated high school. I also met the whole SPR except for Yasuhara, Lin and Madoka there but then even Hara Masako was there, everyone knows that she is exceptionally beautiful, I couldn't help but get intrigued by her. It made me feel like she was my long lost sister and she needed protection provided by me, her long lost brother. I watched her loyalty all through out the said case to her boss and now husband even though the kid was cocky and self absorbed.

As time goes, we didn't get separated and our bond got tighter. Even though there were times that we almost died, I never considered to regret anything, not even when we learned that we had been lied upon by our own leader for nearly a year and a half. I couldn't get myself away from the bond that later I realized created by an innocent looking girl with a smile that captured our hearts. We couldn't leave SPR, we couldn't leave her smile, we couldn't live Mai Taniyama, now Davis.

But then for some despicable reason, I couldn't see the smile that we all love, that we all warmed up with, all I could see on her beautiful face is a frown and tight press lips and sad eyes. If I didn't know better, I would say Naru is maltreating her but since I know better, even though she wouldn't say a thing, I am pretty sure that her instincts are saying that her sleeping 7 year old child is far from being okay.

"Mai?" I called out to her hoping that even for a moment she would snap out of her own internal qualms. "What exactly are we supposed to have?"

"Huh…" I watched as her eyes starts to shimmer a bit, signaling her attention to reality. "A-ano…Seiichi wants to have his favorite bento for lunch."

"Bento?" I didn't know that, that brat actually eats bento.

"Hai, the one I bought for him and Eugene one time Naru and I got hold on to some kind of case. It came from a convenient store that sells home made bentos near the bus station. It's around the corner."

"I see." I watched as she tried to clear her throat and ease something that I don't know what yet, but I'm hoping she'll share it to me. "Are we buying for the rest of the team? I heard that Masako will stay until we solve this little thing on hand."

Mai looked at me as if I said something isn't right. "Bou-san my son is not waking up since he was found by his brother yesterday. I don't think his being unresponsive is such a little thing."

"Mai, I didn't mean that I am belittling the fact of Eugene's long hours of sleep but then it is better to be optimistic and think that he is just like you who loves to sleep." I watched her lowering her eyes telling that she's reconsidering what I said.

"I refused to believe the thought of my sons having any psychic ability." She started murmuring but then I heard it clear. 'How can she hope for such impossibility when she knows that her husband is one hell of a psychic not to mention her brother in law who happens to be her dream guide and her, a clairvoyant, a dream traveler and post and pre cognition. How could she managed to believe that at a certain predicament, she will have children without any psychic ability, if that happens I would believe that it is not really their sons.' "I want to see them living in a world with nothing out of ordinary. I want them to be normal. Bou-san so please…"

"Mai…" I searched for her hand. "You couldn't do anything if they got what you and Naru-bou have. It is only natural for them to have it since you and your husband are both powerful psychics, you just have to believe that they could handle it and that is of course with the help of not only their parents but all those who could understand it."

Mai nodded before wiping some tears that rolled out of her eyes. If Naru-bou would see his wife crying, I would be grilled until I become too tender to eat. "But bou-san, not all dreams are good dreams. He might get hurt if he is indeed in a dream world."

"That's true but we have to have faith that he will surpass this." I said before entering the convenient store. "I thought you will not leave Eugene's side. It's good to know you decided to leave him for a while to buy Seiichi something. I'm worried that he might decide to eat nothing."

She shook her head while choosing bentos for everyone and while I am reading the food labels. "Seiichi asked me to go out of the office. I have no intention to leave but my son insisted on it. I think my husband and son have something to discuss for themselves."

'Naru-bou and Seiichi wanted her to move out of the office, no wonder why she's being too apprehensive of the situation. She knows that there is something major about it that she was asked to do this trivial thing involuntarily.' I watched her navigate her way to the counter to pay. Aside from the bento , she also bought 2 cartons of milk and some pre-sliced assorted fruits.

Once we are out on the street again, I felt agitated for some reason I can't pin point. I watched my surrounding trying to grasp something but it is too crowded and I can't get a right vibe about it. Turning my attention to every part of the street without Mai being aware of how I am feeling, I skimmed every aura these people are emitting but it is too complicated more than I had imagined it to be. This is one of those instances that I hate being in crowd pointing out to myself that I happen to be in band playing to crowds a lot but I justified that it is different because we are actually not in the ocean of fans but instead we are secluded on the benefit of the stage.

Agitated as I am, I didn't notice that we are a block away from the office when suddenly I felt a strong feeling of wind passing through my every being but then when I looked around there is no such breeze and in fact there is no wind. I was about to capture Mai's wrist to drag her back to the office when she suddenly collapsed and passed out.

"Mai….Mai…" I run towards her and caught her before she hit the pavement. She's knocked out and before I could say something again, I felt a streak of ice just above her wrist and to my surprise it's like somebody grabbed her before I did.

'Great now I am not only going to be killed by Naru and Seiichi but by the entire SPR team.' I told myself before hailing a taxi, carrying my sister-like friend inside, I told the driver to bring us to the nearest hospital he could get in.

---

'I wonder what time is it.' He said to himself while watching a little girl pick some flower in the hill of flowers and green grass they are in. 'I'm pretty dead when I get out of here.' He thought. His head started functioning on its own, repeating those things that happened before he found himself on this realm.

Eugene heard the bell signaling that their break just ended. Looking straight to his twin brother's face, he could say that he is pondering the words he told him a little while ago. Seeing as his brother's eyes out of focus of his book, he found himself smiling. Waiting him to realize that they will be late if he didn't snap out of his reverie, Eugene observed Seiichi's forehead knit into a frown, avoiding questions and further elaboration of his words, he extended one of his hands infront of his brother taking him out of his own world.

"Let's go." He said with his hand still extended, watching his brother weigh things whether to accept his hand or not. When Seiichi stood up after holding his outstretched hand, he leads the way back to the pathway to the school's main entrance. He could feel his brother's smiling face behind him and he couldn't help himself not to tease him a little.

"I know you're smiling at me right now and I know you're listening to my stupid blabbering like you called it…" Living with his brother for more than 7 years, including their time at his mother's womb, he knows that by hearing him, Seiichi changed his rare smiling face to a frown giving him an unspoken question. "The bell rang and you didn't hear it, although it was so loud that it runs throughout the school. You're too focused to me." Eugene told his older brother, smiling, enjoying their little time together.

For some certain reason, Eugene seldom sees his brother's soft side. He is always too absorbed on some things that small enjoyable stuffs are to be considered irrelevant and idiotic for him. He wanted his brother to smile and have a good time. He wanted him to lay back and step back, slow down maturity because for some reason, he knows that once they reach that level of mentality, they couldn't turn their heads back and retract their steps. 'It could be dangerous for us, too dangerous that we might lose each other.' He thought.

Eugene and Seiichi was almost at the foot of the stone staircase leading to the front entrance of the building when he suddenly felt agitated. It is normal for him to feel certain aura wondering around him and his brother but never did he felt this bad. It seems like he was being suffocated for some point and it is not good. His instinct is telling him that it is not good.

Seiichi stopped walking, holding his hand tighter. Eugene knows that his brother couldn't detect spirits but he could see them in some level but most of the time he can't but then his brother's sudden halt told him that he is indeed feeling something odd. Wanting to divert his attention and out focus his brother's mind, he decided to look at him and capture his brother's focused when suddenly he saw a shadow lurking behind them, specifically behind his brother.

'What the…' Eugene didn't managed to finished his train of thoughts when he watched how stealth the shadow is to get close to his brother's back, faster than his own blinking eyes, and maneuver a certain action behind him.

He felt his blood begin to boil, and in case of Eugene Davis, a boiling blood is as rare as a snow in Sahara desert but as bad as a nuclear weapon threatening to annihilate human kind, when the shadow touch his brother's nape before extracting a silver thread like substance. He watched as his brother began to quiver and blinked a couple of times out of discomfort.

As if mocking him, the shadow seemed to focus on him and before he knew it he let go of his brother's hand and run after the stealth shadow. They got out of the school vicinity passing through a series of stone wall and when they managed to reach a crossing street, he loss it and a strong cold substance knocked him out.

Eugene took a quick look at the little girl's direction before walking towards a huge cherry blossom tree. Stopping infront of its huge bark, he placed a hand to it before turning his back to rest on the tree dropping to a sitting position underneath its huge shade. 'I wonder how mom is. I hate it when she gets sad and all but what can I do, I can't get out of here.'

Eugene closed his eyes trying to relax his rapidly tensing muscles. He has a bad feeling about it but he couldn't do anything. His head is starting to get a little heavier and his chest sometimes gets pricked of pain, although minimal, but still, in a place as such, he couldn't rule out anything. 'Didn't she say so…' he thought before drifting to another of his memory wonderings.

The last time he checked, he was walking through a grayish cloud, like those of a smoke only those clouds don't smell anything nor feel like something. It is like an illusion for him. Moving forwards, trying to settle his nerves just like his brother usually do, Eugene traced his steps trying to grasp onto something unseen for him but then after several steps, he felt like he push through a barrier that is like holding a caution sign within a red box that lights, just like those fire exits on movie houses.

An immediate feeling of uncertainty was replaced by an abnormal feeling of density. He doesn't understand but he felt vague but yet small. The feeling of unnerving obliviousness and unnerving sense of indifference make him realize that he just crossed something he shouldn't.

'Damn.' Eugene thought while giving him a lawful wince of realization of how his brother might be reacting right now. 'Good Job landing on this dimension, Shinji Eugene Davis, oh how your brother would love to give you a piece of his mind when you woke up.'

Eugene could only imagine his brother's face when he found him sleeping on God knows which part of the city. He could only hope that his mortal body is not hindering traffic or how bad that would be for him when he woke up. Distorting his face while imagining his brother's lectures made him shivered a little, Eugene knows that his older brother Seiichi could be unnerving when he starts sermon but then at this time all he could wish is that his brother won't have a hard time with his father.

They had been having these odd characteristics that you wouldn't normally have for a common human but then their family and family friends are not normal. First of all, their IQ could rival any geniuses alive or had live. It's odd that they got a brain that is so little yet so big. It saves them from a lot of trouble but on his brother's case, it leads them to one but for some unknown reason they usually get out of it in one piece.

Second, his grandparents are psychic researchers and paranormal scientist. The first time they realized that they are rich was when they visited them in England and stayed in a mansion that could rival a palace but then the screaming proof of it was when his grandfather gave them a diamond credit card that bears their family crest, a swiss bank logo and of course their name. They had seen his uncle Lin and his father had one but then at the age 3, they got one each.

Who would think of giving 3 year old kids a bank in a card? Just one card would rival the GDP of Japan and the Prime Minister would bow to them and Queen Elizabeth would even personally tour them around England but to have one each, just imagine what would George Bush would do to them. 'What kind of crazy thing to give your grandchild…(sigh).'

And third, if they are already absurd, what more if you had monk, a miko, a priest, a medium, an omyouji, a great omyouji for that matter, and even it is natural to have a college student most of the time, a college student hiding behind a pair of eye glasses with a plastered smile to his face is not common, a crazy psychic investigator, for godparents? That sounds natural for a boy to have, isn't it?

And of course to top it all, who else in this world would have a ghost hunter for a father that had been hiding his identity for their own good since he is a well known PK user with a doctorate degree at the age 15 without adding the fact that he is also a psychometrist. Not to mention a mother who is clairvoyant, could do an out of the body stroll and a potential seer, every kid surely has this kind of family tree adding a dream guide for an uncle.

Eugene chuckled when he remembered his brother narrating all of these he just pointed out for himself while rolling his eyes once he said that they are just kids. He just couldn't help himself bringing it all up again especially now that he just realized that he just stagnated on the very spot. Moving backwards, he was hoping to feel that wall like substance but to his disappointment there is no such thing.

Lifting his gaze, trying to survey his surrounding, Eugene's eyes narrowed, like how his father does it, when he noticed himself standing in the middle of their school playground. He remembered that before the bell rang, Seiichi and him were here chatting about his stupid antics, according to his brother, and then the signal for class starting was heard. He pulled his brother towards the building but then something caught his attention.

'What was it again?' Eugene tried to remember putting his index finger under his chin, a gesture that his mother usually does when she's thinking of something. 'I was walking with Seiichi then before we reach the pathway towards the main building, I let my eyes wonder around and it settled on the oak tree and then…' As if on signal, Eugene's eyes flickered when he saw a girl with raven hair long enough to reach her back mid way, with her fringe cupping her beautiful distinct face composed of thin pair of pinkish lips, a nose that is perfectly made for her, a dull skin tone just like his and a pair of brown innocent orbs for a finale.

Blinking his eyes twice or thrice, Eugene found his feet walking towards the oak tree where the girl is. Being entranced by an enigmatic feeling, he didn't realize soon enough that he's actually in front of her already staring at her.

Eugene let the girl survey his features, he found it fair since he just did the same a while ago. When the brown orbs flickered signaling him that she just finished her assessment, he offered her a warm smile. "Konnichiwa, could you tell me your name?" He asked gently.

"I think mom would have given me a name like Sakura." The girl answered her while locking her eyes to his. "I think that would be it."

"Sakura…" Eugene murmured before continuing. "I'm Eugene by the way." The girl gave him a nod of acknowledgement but for him it seems like she was telling him that she already knows that. "What are you doing here Sakura-chan? You're still in your nightgown."

"That is not for you to ask, Onii-chan." Eugene's brows furrowed a little upon hearing a straight forward answer from the kid who just called him Onii-chan. "What are you doing here instead?"

"I don't know." He said. "I was supposed to be chasing something or rather someone then it went gray."

"You shouldn't have been more curious." The kid eyes showed restrain as if trying to hold something back. "If you just didn't run after her, you should be in your school today and you shouldn't be here meeting me."

"Why is it bad to meet you?"

"It is not bad to meet me, rather it is dangerous to meet me." A spark of animosity flickered beneath his chest. It throbbed violently underneath him and it made him anxious. "You are not ready. You are not supposed to be here and you shouldn't have run after her."

"Her?" Even though the little girl who seemed to be around four just reprimanded him about his curiosity, he can't help himself. "Who do you mean, 'her'?"

"(sigh)… there is no time for interrogation." The girl took his right hand and covered it with hers. "You should wake up now before she found you, by the time she finds you, I won't be able to contact. She'll block me out and i wouldn't be able to do anything rather than wait for you to be dismissed."

"I surely am sorry for being inquisitive but then who are you referring to and what do you mean dismissed?" Eugene's brain is throbbing with anticipation to hear answers but then instead of giving him answers, the little girl smiled at her that wash him with so much warm like he was being hug by a dozen arms.

A pair of penetrating eyes fixated itself to his deep dark blue ones, giving him an amuse expression. "Inquisitive is such a nice word to use. Are you trying to make yourself look subtle but then I would like to refer your inquiries to be more of being nosy that inquisitive."

"Hmm…" Eugene chuckled. He could only wish to let her meet his brother. He is sure that, this young girl would make his brothers buttons malfunction until he fumes when she's done with him. "A sharp tongue we have, don't you think so?"

"An unwanted way of directing is necessary for snooping kids such as yourself." She bit back with a glowing smile. "You have to wake up. You have to get out of here. Now that you had managed to see me, we will meet each other everytime you fell asleep and dream but then this is an induced dream. A plot that succeeded once you had cross the barrier I placed. You're now susceptible to anything and I only depend on time."

"I'm sorry but what do you want me to do? And what do you mean you only depend on time?" Eugene's heart pricked when he saw the hurtful image on the girl's eyes when she mentioned about being dependent. "I don't know how to snap out of this.

"That is why I told you that this is not yet your time to meet me." Eugene felt the girl's hands tightened when a steady breeze passed them. Slowly the warm breeze keeps on dropping its temperature, making him shiver due to its tremendous coldness. "I'm sorry but we had been found. Any moment now I would be gone and you will face her but please promise me that you will not let your guard down. Onii-chan you're strong and remember not to promise her anything, not to let her get anything from you whatever it is…"

Eugene watched in horror as the girl started to vanish in synch with the change of time. Earlier it is a steady morning but now once the breeze blew passed them, it seems that the time fast forwarded and he found himself in the middle of a hill where grasses are being blown by a cold midnight breeze facing a shadow that gives him creeps.

AN: well that's it for today...

i've been contemplating on how this story will work. I'm very open for suggestions...

I'm still deciding who will solve this case, will it be Eugene, Seiichi or Eugene/Seiichi or will it be Mai or Naru or Mai/ Naru or so on and so fort.

I'm willing to hear out your opinions and please do tell me if i'm being slow with the story or it's okay...

i do love reviews so please do submit one.


	6. Chapter five

**Chapter Five**

Walking to the elaborated hallway painted with a shade that will depict a sense of purity or in this kind of place, SANITATION, thousands of thoughts cram his already crowded head.

He had been wondering how on Earth did he manages to survive his morning waking up in the middle of low processing brain sector of human specie. Considering his knowledge of science is still intact and concise (which is definitely is), Human Beings supposed to surpass the intellectual capability of every single creature created on Earth. But then seeing those stupid beings made it hard not to ponder the thought that him and the few people he considers, maybe are another higher being that is yet to be found and recognize by Science since base on the actions of the idiotic people he shared a room earlier that day, their actions are far from being similar to them. He surely wouldn't bicker around a 7 years old sleeping child about shallow matters such as facial cream or hair dyes. "(sigh)".

But then again it could also be that, those morons are another species that are not yet to be classified to a certain family since it is too hard to co-relate them to human beings and other specie. It is only fortunate for them that their looks paid for their futility and absurd lack of wit, that by the nature of their appearances, they should be classified as mammals but then their idiocy made it futile, that he must remind the most numbers of scientists to think twice before considering them humans.

With that thought on mind, it justified his itching desire to pass a research paper and a recommendation to the board of scientist with regards to human ethnics, along with the classification of living things on Earth, with regards to the permission of further study to determine the new form of specie that he will then give a sufficient code such as 'Cafeteria People'.

He could only feel his excitement rising with the thought of being given the rights for extensive studies giving him the privileges of caging the morons, depriving them from free teas, free cookies, free lounge area and a lot of frees they are getting from the SPR office and sometimes their own house. He will ensure the attachment of advance torture devices that will electrocute them everytime they will say, do or just even think of anything idiotic for his taste, which is definitely everything on their case. Oh how he loves to get his hands on it.

But come to think of it… just calling those morons using the glaring truth of their idiocy, his mother tends to get the hang of nagging him and it will be a huge deal of ear if he purposely caged his undesirable guinea pigs. His mother would ran amok if he even call them idiot 1, idiot 2 and so on and so forth for their code names, so that only provides a new data for him. His mother will be terribly upset to see those morons behind bars with 1000 volts of computer controlled idiocy controlling devices.

"My idea of research seems to be too harsh…" He told himself before taking a turn. "Will they even last a day considering how idiotic they really are?" Pondering more about it, Seiichi pulled some yens from the outer pocket of his jacket provided by Lin, he then consider that sacrificing 5 people to save his mother from being moronotic herself is indeed worth it.

"On second thought, John is just a bystander that is unfortunate enough to be caught up in the middle of hopeless idiots with their new recruit, the four eyed glass boy whose brain cells are rapidly disintegrating. And so while the blind boy is already a loss case, John is still repairable, that makes the subjects decrease by 20." Thinking it further while waiting for his purchases on the vending machine which is consist of a hot coffee, hot tea, and hot milk, he then decided that loosing an unqualified subject will not generate him a loss on his research but a raise on it's accuracy by another 60. Shrugging about the thought of his absolute intelligence or his pay back for waking him in a very stupid manner and reason, he also decided that his mother's wrath is absolutely bearable if you think of its benefits. "If after the research proceeding they still leave, it will only ensure that these crowded planet will be lessen by 4 idiots. I will then could tell that I contributed on making this planet a better place. The merits will surpass the disadvantages of having deaf ear for days." (A/N: on this part of Seiichi's extensive intelligence, he reminds of Kyoya Ootori from OHSHC… I like Kyoya…does that make me like Seiichi…hmmm….I'll see…)

Carrying his purchases, Sean Seiichi Davis got out of the elevator after the lift descended about 4 floors making him walking out at the fifteenth floor of the Hospital building. He still can't see why he had to travel such a long distance just to be able to reach two different rooms with the residence of two of the most important figures in his life.

Taking his steps on busier area of the floor, the elder son of Oliver and Mai Davis passed by the chaotic area of giggling nurses who is currently ogling at a man on his white hospital coat who is currently reading a number of hospital charts while being oblivious to the inefficient nurse station right in front of his face, if he will just lower the chart on his hands and take a quick good look, the nurse will just crashed on the floor and the hospital will be facing a mass emergencies concerning their own nurses.

"Stupidly chaotic." Seiichi murmur to himself upon seeing two or three young nurses hyperventilate. Not wanting to waste more time, he then decided to stop walking leisurely and double his steps wanting to see his younger brother, switching post with his father and Chinese uncle.

"Excuse me…" Not really wanting to halt and pay attention to whomever tried to call his attention, Seiichi didn't bother to look for the owner of the voice but then when he 's about to take another stride, a towering figure blocked his way.

A woman on a nurse outfit with black hair and eyes matching her locks hinder his further advancement. Looking at the figure, she somewhat conveys an ordinary hospital helper but then for some uncertain reasons, even though the woman is all smiles to him, Seiichi couldn't help but feel odd towards her making him examine every piece of her not bothering to be discreet of it.

"Are you looking for someone? Do you want me to help you find your losses?" The woman asked him sweetly. Staring back at the woman's eyes, he finds himself bothered by her presence making his eyebrow raise.

"Do I look stupid to you for you to think I'm inefficient to find things on my own?"

"No." The clock at the corner of the room states that it is currently four in the afternoon, making the whole hospital busy by on time visits and hospital stuffs but then, even he can see people are rushing and passing through them, it seems that the whole world is oblivious about them and the word noise never existed.

"What do you want?" He found himself asking not really knowing what he intends to convey.

Smiling more sweetly than before, the woman straighten her back before gazing into his eyes. "I certainly do want something from you but you see, you seem to be the one who wants something more from me that I do to you."

"I see, you still don't understand…" the woman continues when a quizzical glint quickly passed to his eyes. "I really hope your brother is enjoying himself at the moment and your mother is relatively fine wherever they are." She supplied while arching her brows to him sending him a signal of knowledge. A knowledge that he doesn't know.

"What do you know about them?" His patience is wearing thin and his temper is rising with every moment that he sees her smile. It's bewitching in a common male point of view but for a certain Sean Seiichi Davis, it is downward annoying.

"What I know comes with a price." She said still wearing her annoying smile that for a certain reason he never thought that a second could make it wider and more disturbing.

"A price? I presume this is nothing monetary…" He said trying to wear his cool and indifference nature but then after his façade is back to its place, a flash of white captured his eyes making his dark deep blue eyes shimmered with a second of shock before narrowing due to different emotion clashing through him.

------

"Onii-chan?" After taking a huge toll of energy running around, weighing the density of the air in different realm, her own powers started wearing off and she knows that if this continues they will be back to where they came from without accomplishing anything. In normal circumstances, searching like this is just a piece of cake, but then if there is a greater power blocking her way, it could take years for all she knows.

"Nani, Sakura?" He asked skimming the whole vicinity for certain aura that he must find before the time he took wear off. "I am almost there, I could feel him right ahead of us…"

"Demo Onii-chan…" Sakura cut off. "I also feel her near us, If she found us…" An uncontrollable shiver run through her spine making every cell on her imaginary body ache and her head globed bigger than normal.

Realizing what the creepy witch intended to do was way out creepy and terrifying but being caught on different realm makes it more like a hell torture. She could cope up and help her 'onii-chan' better if they stayed on his dream land but being on the human dimension will require her more of her energy than necessary. 'This would be bloody messy...' She thought before Eugene's voice capture her reveries.

"I know, but I have to find them…" Eugene protested. He already knows the consequence he is taking but then he just can't sit around waiting for things to unfold themselves on him, on them all. He can't keep still waiting for his family to be ruined by some evil woman from his dream land. "I know the risks, Sakura, but I have to do this. If she found us, I'll make sure that I had delivered the messages that I have to deliver… we have to do this before it starts to be out of hand. He should know about those inscription... I must tell him at least where to seek."

Sakura looked at the distress face of the older kid running ahead of him quite a distance. Even though it is only a part or a glimpse, she could evidently see the mixed emotions Eugene Davis is currently nursing. Gaining a new resolve, she moves faster than usual. "Ikimasho, Onii-chan."

-----

"Indeed, young man but this is not the right time to collect my compensations." The nurse told him. "Although I'll make sure that when I get my merchandise, it will be with a huge interest."

"I don't know who you are, but I have to go." Seiichi told her before taking a step towards the direction where he spotted the figures. "It will be unwise to linger around chatting with you."

"I don't mind Davis…" Seiichi looked around as chaste as possible. People around him started moving a little quicker and faint noises started to ring louder every second to his ears making him convinced that, time indeed slowed down while talking with the awful woman. "But could you kindly tell those fools not to let me catch them hindering my paths or I'll make sure that they will suffer a very terrible death on their dreams."

"Nani?" He turned to look at the woman threatening the figures who he discern to be someone too important to him but then when he got to his feet unabashed, the nurse he was talking to earlier is nowhere to be found. "What's going on here? What exactly did that idiot got himself into?" He asked himself before striding towards his brother's room, noting to himself how on Earth is it possible that time did slow down between him and that creepy woman early on.

----

"Naru..." The young ghost hunter, father of two and a husband to the most unbelievably wonderful woman he met in his entire existence, leveled his gaze to his Chinese watcher who is like a family to his own family now. The stoic man locked gaze with him while holding his cellphone on his left hand. One look and he can discern that there is another problem on tow now.

"Spill it." He said emotionlessly. As far as the turmoil he is now having in his own chest while watching his own son sleeping soundlessly on the hospital bed, his mind is wondering on his wife residing several floors away from him, flinching sometimes but still on unconscious state. "Whatever it is, there is no way another news could blow me up as of this moment."

"Takigawa-san..." Naru can't believe that after all this year, Lin still calls the majority of the SPR by their surname, he is not the one to complain since he does the same but at least he could use the guys' pet name given by his own wife to them. "...said that Seiichi went out of Mai's room for sometime now. He is wondering why we haven't called them yet to chastised them for allowing a 7-year old kid wonder around alone in the hospital hallways. I told him he's not yet here and he said that based on the time that had elapsed... he should be here 15 minutes ago on the least."

He cursed the gang for putting another problem like this. It is not like for his son to be lost on the area but still even how wise his own son is, he is still a kid, and a kid is susceptible on different kinds of dilemma. What if someone tried to kidnap him, one look to Seiichi and anyone could assume he's not from ordinary family, and this hospital caters only the best among the society or what if he got in trouble because of his tactlessness... his son can put a man with the longest tolerance level out of his footing. He could only decipher different scenario on his mind and all faults ended to a group of irresponsible adults.

"I'll leave you here, Naru." Lin told him, solving his own contemplations whether to leave his younger son alone with Lin or stay and ask Lin to find his eldest. "I'll trace the way back to Mai's room. I'll call you when I see him or when i reach Mai's room, whatever comes first."

"Alright." He agreed. "I'll call you when he arrived here." 'That is after an earful of words.'

After a few minutes, Naru found himself staring at his son's solemn figure, trying to figure out why on Earth did he have to face his own son's rock still moments. It is already a handful for him, when Mai go to her moments of dream land tour but at least he is sure that his twin brother is there to take care of his wife, but now, he can't slack off since he can't be sure what is going on with Eugene's dream. 'If he is still on this dream thing, that is.'

For some odd reason, half an hour ago he felt like something had been out of bounds and he's son is somewhere near him. Considering that his body is right in front of him, it is indeed correct that he is within arms length but since the moment he went home with a very upset Seiichi, Eugene's aura seems to be on a far away land to him, and now it feels like it is right within the vicinity.

Naru was about to stand up and reach for him file binder when the room temperature suddenly dropped. Knowing what it is, he sits still, training his eyes to be fixed on his son's still form. 'Damn, this really have to happen when i have too much on hand.' He thought.

With calm nerves and strong resolve, Naru stood up and slowly reach for his son's bed. Every beat of his heart could be heard like it was out of his chest. Every single drop of his sweat could be felt like it was vicious electric current running down his back and every breath he takes seems like his last when suddenly, just when his son is within his reach, a white cloud figures stand just right beside his son's sleeping form in simultaneous with the loud bang of the opening door.

----


End file.
